youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:RET
I wish to garner consensus to disable the Rich Editor Text by default to avoid messes like this and this, just to name a couple. I think everyone can agree that the RET is everything but user-friendly, and those who use it, are usually those who shouldn't. ― Thailog 16:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't think it was possible to disable by default. I'm always telling people to turn it off. If it's possible, do it. -- Supermorff 17:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It is. Wikia central can do it, but they do it only upon community consensus. ― Thailog 18:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I've had a think about this since I saw it the other day, and I've decided against it. I think the disabling of the Rich Text Editor will discourage newer users from editing, most likely because they don't know how to use Wikia mark up codes. I find the RTE very helpful when making quick edits and adding information, and small mistakes like the one you pointed out are very easily fixed. If users do not like it (including yourselves), you can change it in your own preferences, however I would insist that we let it remain available to the community should they need it. 07:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::That attitude just perpetuates conformity. If users don't know Wiki mark up codes, then they can learn it. Like everyone else did before RET. Are you suggesting that the number of editors increased after Wikia implemented RET? And isn't the Wikia Editor Redesign going to replace RET eventually? Why postpone it? ― Thailog 09:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::The problem I've found is that the RET actually makes it harder for new users to work out how to edit, except on a superficial level. I've had any number of people come to me asking about templates, when anyone without the RET can see how they work in the code. Whenever someone finds that an edit hasn't done what they expected, my first advice is 'turn off the real text editor', and nine out of 10 times - surprise! - it suddenly works. -- Supermorff 12:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm in exam week, and I've just got a moment off. I'll definitely address this, and I'm not ignoring it. My exams end next Thursday, so unless I have a spare moment between now and then, I'm afraid that we might have to postpone the discussion. Also quickly, the Wikia Editor Redesign still uses the Rich Text Editor as far as I'm aware. 09:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :In all fairness, Rassilon, if you found the time to make that many image profile changes on Avatar, then I'm sure you could stir your attention this way. If nothing else just our of courtesy, after all, it's been almost three weeks since I started this discussion, and it's hardly all that complicated. Having said that, I made a community notification to request everyone's input on this. If so far only three cared enough to chime in, then it's our opinion that counts. And as I see it, only I and Supermorff gave good reasons to support this change, while you are making conjectured based assumptions that RET will discourage newer users from editing. The RET is disabled on most articles of Avatar because of "complex code" and I've never seen anyone protesting. Also, how can we expect users to progress if they don't learn wiki markup? Do you use RET? How can anyone learn how to do a template without forcing themselves to learn wiki markup? I know nothing about it when I joined and hey, it's been four years and I'm still here. RET is condescending and dumbs users down. :You know how this things work. Consensus is reached by the majority. I would prefer for it to be unanimous, but two out of three is still a majority, so I'm requesting RET to be disabled by default. If our users find it difficult to use wiki markup we can either help them or they can turn on RET for them alone. But there's no reason to have is enabled for everyone. I'm tired of cleaning up RET messes. ― Thailog 12:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a very good idea because not enough users enter the source mode and check how it actually looks. It happens on other wikis too. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know, sorry. Exams finished today, so I'll be far more active here. And I know it sounds kind of pathetic, but my internet has been cutting out recently very unexpectedly, and this should have been here last night, well, last week really, but due to internet trouble, I wrote this done ready for a 'copy paste'. I have re-thought the proposition, and I had a look around the wiki yesterday afternoon whilst waiting for a bus, and there are quite a few of those &nsbp mistakes on various pages. I suppose I didn't see the nesessity to disable it, because I didn't see the mistakes myself. I've also disabled the RET for myself, just to see if it is any harder for a more experienced user, but to be honest, it isn't at all. I'm also thinking back to the first wiki I ever edited on, being the Jak and Daxter Wiki, and they had their RET disabled, and it was hard. It was really hard to start off. It wasn't until I found a wiki with RET enabled, that I became a better editor, and then began to use source mode even more. So for me, having RET was like a stepping stone, if you will. And that makes it difficult for me to make a decision on this, because I do agree that the RET is glitchy and causes mistakes, but I also know from personal experience how helpful it can be. Of course, if the community wants to disable it, I won't protest further, and since we currently have 3 to 1 - you can decide whether you want to garner more consensus, or close it here. 12:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :It is 4:1 actually. The very first wiki I edited on was the Bleach Wiki, on a page that seriously needed cleanup and organizing (It was one big blob of text). I had no knowledge on how the codes worked, but I quickly learned after looking at other pages and figuring out what did what. It took me one day to learn most of the codes needed to turn the blob into something far neater. If you are willing to learn, it will not take long to figure the stuff out. :On another Wiki I worked on, the Soul Eater Wiki, I decided to use RET, even though I was an expert by then. Here, I have to agree with Rassilon that it was amazingly easy for me to make edits, even for an experienced editor like myself. I only stopped using it because the admins contacted me, imploring me to stop using it because it was causing mistakes with on the page. :My point is that may take a while to learn (It took me a day) but causes less problems in the long run. --LLight 15:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC)